Ruby Angel
"We aren't born as women . . . we . . become them." ''- Ruby Angel is the beloved sibling of Justice Angel, made orphan after the death of their parent's. She was raised by her brother under the Siren Orphanage, where she learned expertees in herbal medicine. She became a nurse for the orphanage and is known as the best nurse to come from that island, she is hoping to find a cure for the disease that killed her parents. It is currently unknown how she had eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Korat, she has temporary moment's where she will turn into her cat form unwillingly, but other than that she has a great amount of experience with her devil fruit. The Skylines can tell when she is in her cat form as she tends to wear a pinky/orange hat with a 3 toothed skull on it. She now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, she is the Nurse of The Skyline Pirates underneath Nova Blade and is currently the Fiancé of Leo and the 1st mate under the Hell's Doctor Division. The ship she sails on is known as the "Shipfather" named by Leo. She is known throughout the Grand Line and New World as '"'''The Furry Maiden". Appearance "Umm . . we make mistakes… but… because of those mistakes…we get the strength to stand up to them… that's why I think we are truly strong." - Ruby Angel Before the timeskip, Ruby has long loss brunette hair that flows freely on her head. She also has brown eyes and a small nose, with sparkling white teeth and a cheeky grin. She wear's black gloves with white fingertips and a large white scrunchy connected to the gloves. She is thin and has a fairly small chest wearing black leggings and mini short's underneath her orange/brown sleeveless dress. Her dress is orange/brown, with a belt similar to Leo's around her stomach, she also has two belt straps going from her stomach belt to her shoulder's and back down to her stomach belt. She also wear's normal orange shoes. Ruby also carries an anchor to fight which has a bandage wrapped around the top of it to display the handle. After the timeskip, Ruby still has her long brunette hair, however it she now has a bobble on the left corner of her head that creates a ponytail from both side's of it, creating an unusual hairstyle of two ponytails coming diagonally from the back of the left side of her head. Her brown eyes are more noticeable and have more of a beautiful edge to them, her nose is slightly bigger but not noticeably bigger and her cheeks are slightly rosy. Her body is now very voluptuous as her chest is large and her bum is more plump, she also wear's a black, golden and mostly red dress. With a mixed but beautiful pattern, her gloves are also black with red lining and gold plated knuckling and the back of her wrist. She also has a black lined collar with red colouring. She wear's black boot's and her leg's are left bare, displaying her beauty as her back and leg's are shown fully. Category:Pirate Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Doctor Category:First Mate Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Horizon!